


One day too late

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My music video about Kaidan and Shepard. They are so great. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day too late

I hope you enjoy.


End file.
